


Sarah Walker, The Intersect, Season 3 Part II

by Principia



Series: Sarah [11]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: AU, Chuck AU, F/M, Gen, Rule 63, Season/Series 03 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pics from Yvonne Daily and Strahotski.com and YvonneStrahovski.it and Desert-Sky.net. Edits to pictures 2, 5 and 7 mine.</p></blockquote>





	Sarah Walker, The Intersect, Season 3 Part II

**Sarah Walker, The Intersect, Season 3, Part 2**

**Sarah:** You know, the CIA, they're sending me to the south of France, you wouldn't believe the chateau-villa-thingy they're putting me up in. I'm supposed to be some rich young celebutante, but who cares about that, the, the point is, Chuck, I want you to go with me.

**Chuck:** Sarah, I can't.

**Sarah:** No, Beckman said I get to choose my own team. Cream of the crop, at the top of the heap? That's you!

**Chuck:** I'm going back to D.C., okay, and I'm going with Shaw.

**Sarah:** Wai-- wha-- wait a minute, wasn't this the plan? There's nothing stopping us from being together now, I passed my spy test.

**Chuck:** That's why I can't be with you, all right, you're not, you're not… You’re not the same girl I fell for. You just aren’t.

**Sarah:** How, why, because I'm an agent now? How am I not the same girl?

**Chuck:** You killed somebody, Sarah, I saw you kill the mole!

**Sarah:** Chuck, I know what you think you saw on the train tracks, but it's not that simple, it's more complicated than that, it's not what you think, and I need you to believe me.

**Chuck:**  *blunt* I _don't_.

**Author's Note:**

> Pics from Yvonne Daily and Strahotski.com and YvonneStrahovski.it and Desert-Sky.net. Edits to pictures 2, 5 and 7 mine.


End file.
